The invention relates to a game machine system, comprising a number of game machines that are networked with one another and have a reading device for user cards, and a computer-controlled unit which stores the user credit or the credit value belonging to the user, and, with sufficient corresponding credit, releases a game machine after reading a user card, and updates the credit according to the playing data transmitted from the game machine. The playing data including credit values, game statistics including scores, turnover, special games information, and the like.
A game machine system of this type described in DE-C-3,441,518 is based on the use of a user card that contains value information, i.e. a credit. The corresponding data are read into a memory of a data-processing station, and memory and game arcade information are printed on the user card. This user card can then be inserted into the different networked game machines, whereupon the computer respectively compares the necessary credit with the stored credit, and when a sufficient amount of credit exists, generates a release signal. Following this, the user card is returned, and the appropriate game machine can be used. If the user has ended playing operation, the user card is reread and checked by the computer. The final credit is written on the user card in a corresponding memory device, and the credit data stored in the computer-controlled unit are erased. Alternatively, the credit present following a validity check by the computer can also be erased, and the corresponding sum paid out.
A constant problem associated with coin-operated machines is stocking coins and bills in the machine, because security precautions must be taken against manipulation and theft. The appropriate security devices are becoming increasingly expensive, and in this manner increase the production costs of the individual machines.
To increase the security of money-operated entertainment machines, it has become known in the meantime to combine a plurality of money-operated entertainment machines into a machine group. The machine group can then be played simultaneously by one player. Departing from this, an arrangement of money-operated entertainment machines has already been proposed, in which the machines are connected to one another in a predetermined number to form a group, and can be played by means of a common, computer-controlled money-processing device having a money slot and money return; the money slot and money return are accommodated in a separate, safe-like central housing. This is described in the DE-A-4,035,022.
In this way, the individual entertainment machines need not be provided with coin testers, bill testers, coin stores, bill stores, coin return devices, bill return devices and/or credit card readers. Considerable cost savings could be achieved.
The object of the invention is to disclose a game machine system that permits completely automatic operation of all of the game machines while meeting a high security standard for stocking and paying out money, and which at the same time can be produced cost-effectively.